


Flawed and free

by danying



Series: Hozier inspired Malec [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, movement by hozier, oneshot based on a hozier song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danying/pseuds/danying
Summary: ѕσ мσνє мє, вαвуѕнαкє ℓιкє тнє вσυgн σf α ωιℓℓσω тяєєуσυ ∂σ ιт иαтυяαℓℓумσνє мє, вαву





	Flawed and free

ι ѕтιℓℓ ωαт¢н уσυ ωнєи уσυ'яє gяσσνιи’

αѕ ιf тняσυgн ωαтєя fяσм тнє вσттσм σf α ρσσℓ

уσυ'яє мσνιи’ ωιтнσυт мσνιи’

αи∂ ωнєи уσυ мσνє, ι'м мσνє∂

уσυ αяє α ¢αℓℓ тσ мσтισи

тнєяє αℓℓ σf уσυ α νєяв ιи ρєяfє¢т νιєω

ℓιкє נσиαн σи тнє σ¢єαи

ωнєи уσυ мσνє, ι'м мσνє∂

_The first time Magnus walks in on Alec dancing, it takes him a second to realize **that’s**  what he’s doing. For it wasn’t really dancing, just gentle swaying and humming and occasional languid spin while his main focus laid on organizing a bookshelf. He doesn’t notice Magnus watching, too entirely captured in the rhythm and the task at hand. But the sight makes something contract in Magnus’s heart. He’s always wanted this. For Alec to feel free in his loft, to know that he’s free here to do as he pleases, to know that this is Home._

ωнєи уσυ мσνє

ι'м ρυт тσ мιи∂ σf αℓℓ тнαт ι ωαииα вє

ωнєи уσυ мσνє

ι ¢συℓ∂ иєνєя ∂єfιиє αℓℓ тнαт уσυ αяє тσ мє

_They don’t dance together often. So every time they do, it’s special to Magnus. He knows he’s an excellent dancer. Etta had told him that much. She used to dance with him every night. Her face nestled into the crook of his neck, her hair smelling pleasantly of citrus. Dancing with Etta was a habit. She knew it and so did he. Dancing with Alec was a ceremony. Everything had to go right. Magnus didn’t want that experience to be anything but perfect. **He**  didn’t want to be anything but perfect for him. Alexander Lightwood brought out the best in Magnus Bane. And he wasn’t even trying._

ѕσ мσνє мє, вαву

ѕнαкє ℓιкє тнє вσυgн σf α ωιℓℓσω тяєє

уσυ ∂σ ιт иαтυяαℓℓу

мσνє мє, вαву

_Alexander Lightwood doesn’t know how much power he holds over Magnus. He doesn’t understand that this warlock would go to the ends of Edom for him. Yet every shy smile he offers, every little kiss, even the simplest of touches convinces Magnus that if his Shadowhunter asked him to lay down his life, he would do so in a breath._

уσυ αяє тнє яιтє σf мσνємєит

ιтѕ яєαѕσиιи’ мα∂є ℓυ¢ι∂ αи∂ ¢σσℓ

ι киσω ιт'ѕ иσ ιмρяσνємєит

ωнєи уσυ мσνє, ι мσνє

уσυ'яє ℓєѕѕ ρσℓυиιи ℓєαριи’

σя fяє∂ αѕтαιяє ιи ѕєqυєи¢є

нσиєу, уσυ, уσυ'яє αтℓαѕ ιи нιѕ ѕℓєєριи’

αи∂ ωнєи уσυ мσνє, ι'м мσνє∂

_London had always been the city of bitter sweet memories for Magnus. Every happy memory punctuated by one that broke his heart a little. London was Camille. London was Will. And London was Woolsey. But not anymore. Not when Alec had shyly taken his hand and asked him whether he wanted to dance, just the two of them, alone in a house full of old memories and heartbreak. The way the music had filled the night, the way they had fit perfectly in each other’s hold, the shine of Alec’s blue eyes and shadow of his eyelashes on his cheeks, it had been hard to pay attention to the words of the song or even the music when all Magnus could see, hear and feel was the man in his arms. London was the city of meaningless kisses and broken dreams. But not anymore. With Alec, his grounding anchor, the tether to this world, he can only think of here, now and the future. **Their**  future._

ωнєи уσυ мσνє

ι ¢αи яє¢αℓℓ ѕσмєтнιи’ тнαт'ѕ gσиє fяσм мє

ωнєи уσυ мσνє

нσиєу, ι'м ρυт ιи αωє

σf ѕσмєтнιи’ ѕσ fℓαωє∂ αи∂ fяєє

_Alec moves with the easy grace of the Nephilim. It’s a delight to watch. Even when he’s just moving around in the loft, going about some mundane business, still lithe and graceful to a fault. But in every other Shadowhunter Magnus had encountered, that easy grace was tainted with a little arrogance. Either in the stubborn set of their shoulders. Or the cockiness of their stride. Their gracefulness was that of Raziel, here to deliver vengeance and justice. But not with Alec. His grace was the one of Angel Raphael, here to heal and mend and care. And every time they touch, kiss, make love, Alec’s grace saves him a little. Alexander thaws a heart that had been frozen for half a century. Lord knows his Shadowhunter isn’t perfect, but Magnus knows better._

ѕσ мσνє мє, вαву

ѕнαкє ℓιкє тнє вσυgн σf α ωιℓℓσω тяєє

уσυ ∂σ ιт иαтυяαℓℓу

мσνє мє, вαву

ѕσ мσνє мє, вαву

ℓιкє уσυ'νє иσтнιи’ ℓєfт тσ ρяσνє

αи∂ иσтнιи’ тσ ℓσѕє

мσνє мє, вαву

_It scares Magnus how close he had come to being a calcified relic of his true self over the past decades. He wonders what would have happened if Alec didn’t wander into Chairman Meow’s birthday party. And that unknown future sends shivers down his spine. But his Shadowhunter did come. A shy blue eyed heartbreaker wearing his heart on his sleeve. Moving Magnus with his blunt honesty and innocent eagerness. A natural sort of candidness, hard to fake or to forge, etched onto his handsome face. Magnus had nothing to lose and everything to gain with just one ‘Yes’. And by the Angel, was he glad he had agreed._

σн вαву, σн вαву

мσνє ℓιкє gяєу ѕкιєѕ

мσνє ℓιкє α вιя∂ σf ραяα∂ιѕє

мσνє ℓιкє αи σ∂∂ ѕιgнт ¢σмє συт αт иιgнт

_And he wants everything about Alec for eternity. The soft arch of his eyebrows, the blue shine of his eyes, the graceful way he walks and the determined way he talks. But most of all he wants the way Alec feels when he moves in his arms, the way his soft breaths ghost across Magnus’s lips when they break away from a kiss, the way he smells of sandalwood and leather and runes, the way he scrunches his nose when he is troubled or annoyed, the way he leans into Magnus’s touch when he’s tired, the little odd things that no one else but Magnus gets to witness, them to be with him for eternity. Magnus knows he’s cursed to live on even when Alec is long gone and everyone else who knew and remembered him had followed him. And it kills him to know that once it’s happened, those odd little things are the only thing that can keep him going. So he wants them all. To himself. No one else but himself._

мσνє мє, вαву

ѕнαкє ℓιкє тнє вσυgн σf α ωιℓℓσω тяєє

уσυ ∂σ ιт иαтυяαℓℓу

мσνє мє, вαву

ѕσ мσνє мє, вαву

ℓιкє уσυ'νє иσтнιи’ ℓєfт тσ ℓσѕє

αи∂ иσтнιи’ тσ ρяσνє

мσνє мє, вαву


End file.
